This invention relates generally to a shielded electric cable assembly and a method of making a shielded electric cable assembly.
A shielded electric cable assembly generally comprises a shielded electric cable that has a conductor core that is surrounded by an inner insulation jacket, an intermediate conductive layer, and an outer insulation jacket. A shield terminal is attached to the conductive layer. The conductive layer and shield terminal shield any electronic devices in the vicinity of the shielded electric cable assembly from electromagnetic interference (generally designated EMI) caused by electric current flowing through the conductive core. An inner terminal is usually but not necessarily attached to the conductor core as part of the assembly for making an electrical connection to a mating terminal. The shield terminal of the assembly may include an enlarged conductive shell for shielding the inner terminal and any exposed end portion of the conductor core.
A common shielded electric cable has an intermediate conductive layer in the form of a metallic braid that is woven around the inner insulation jacket. One common inner terminal that may be used in the assembly includes core and insulation crimp wings which are attached to an electric cable in a well known manner in which the core crimp wings are crimped around an exposed end portion of the conductive core while the insulation crimp wings are crimped around the insulation jacket which in the case of a shielded electric cable is an exposed end portion of the inner insulation jacket. Another common inner terminal is an insulation displacement terminal that includes insulation piercing portions for contacting the conductive core without any need for removing an insulation jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,931 B1 issued to Kazuaki Sakurai et al. Jul. 10, 2001, discloses a shielded electric cable assembly in FIG. 1. The shielded electric cable assembly comprises a shielded electric cable 2, an inner terminal 4 that is attached to an exposed end portion of a conductor core 3 of the shielded electric cable 2. A shielding terminal 7 is attached to an exposed end portion of a shielding mesh 6 and to an outer insulation jacket 19 of the shielded electric cable 2. The shielded electric cable assembly also includes an inner housing 5 of insulation material to space the inner terminal 4 from the outer shielding terminal 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,623 B2 issued to Nobuaki Yoshioka Apr. 29, 2003, discloses a shielded electric cable connection in which a shielded electric cable 9 has a terminal that is attached to an exposed end portion of the conductive core and to an exposed end portion of the inner insulation jacket of the shielded electric cable 9. An exposed end portion of the metallic braid 10 is connected to a metal shell 8 by a shield terminal 34 that has a cylindrical part 32 that is caulked to the exposed metallic braid 10.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/365,505 filed Mar. 1, 2006, discloses a shielded electric cable connection in which a shielded electric cable 18 has a terminal 40 that is attached to an exposed end portion of the conductive core 20 and to an exposed end portion of the inner insulation jacket 22 of the shielded electric cable 18. An exposed end portion of the metallic braid 14 is connected to a metal shell 44 by a metal annulus 46 and a clamp ring 48 that is attached to the inner insulation jacket under the exposed end portion of the metallic braid 14.